1.9:Caught off Guard
* 520 XP|cast = * Gi Bongsa * Yigan|previous = Act 1 Chapter 8: Pirates and Thieves|next = Act 1 Chapter 10: South Anchor's Away!}}The Blackram Marauders controlled the oceans. This fearsome army of pirates were once just petty thieves, but as the Stratus Empire waned in power, an admiral named Chul Mugo emerged to unite the roving bands into a formidable coalition. Chul Mugo named his new group after his flagship, the Black Ram, and history was made. The Blackram graduated from pillaging merchant vessels and raiding coastal villages to full-on espionage, smuggling, and slavery. Even worse, they forged uneasy alliances with some of the bandit groups on land, further expanding their reach and influence. Admiral Chul Mugo was not a dumb man. When it came to his cutthroat mercenaries, he knew a leash held too tightly would break. As long as his groups paid regular tribute, they were free to operate independently. And unlike the empire bureaucracies, Chul Mugo promoted men and women based on merit and not on family background or social standing. In a realm sick of corruption and the constant in-fighting between the Warring Factions, the Blackram Marauders attracted members from far and wide. Among them were two infamous outlaw brothers: Gwon and Wungsam. Quest Dialogue Defeat Kusim '''Dusk Adder Elite Kusim: '''Surprise! It's time to feel me steel! You think you've had the last laugh? -Acquired Blackram Critical Soul Shield 5 / 7, Sealed Stone Dagger, Dumpling / Healing Tonic- Take Wungsam's letter Speak with Gi Bongsa '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''You made it! You really breezed through that. Wow! Did you find out anything about the South Anchor? '''You: '''I found this. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''The South Anchor, southeast coast. This is good! But Wungsam's the client? He's fearless! '''You: '''Who's Wungsam? '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''He's Gwon's brother, or so they say. He's also a Blackram Lieutenant. But why would he... He must be coming after Bamboo Village! There's no time! I'll head to the village. Can you go to Foshi Pyres and warn Yigan for me? Thanks! Please hurry! Speak with Yigan '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''Hey! What are you doing here? Why are you back here? I thought you just left! '''You: '''Wungsam ordered gunpowder from the Adders. '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''Wungsam? The Blackram and the Adders are working together? What are they planning? '''You: '''Gi Bongsa thinks they're coming for Bamboo Village. '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''You seem pretty trustworthy, right? Look, we think there's a spy. We were so careful! We even moved the gunpowder in secret. When I get my hands on who's selling us out... I'll wring his neck! It must be someone in town, maybe even one of the Guard. I have to stop Gi Bongsa before he leaks this info to the spy. He means well, but he talks too much when he's nervous. Wait! Someone has to warn Ha Jungwang. I just sent him to the coast. He'll be a sitting duck! We can't lose him. Please find him: he's our only explosives expert! I hate to ask, but I need your help. -Gained 520 XP and - Category:Campaign Quests